1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for students at locations remote from a presenter or classroom to participate in educational activities.
2. Background
The disclosed subject matter relates to, among other things, a system and method for hybrid course instruction, in which remotely situated learners are able to simultaneously participate in presentations or classes along with in-class counterparts actually situated in a presentation area or classroom with a presenter or instructor.
Virtual participation in classrooms enables high-quality classroom courses to be delivered via collaborative, live training sessions with instructors and learners who are based in different locations. The training may include multimedia presentations, software simulations, application sharing, and participant interaction. Multimedia Training Content employed in virtual classroom instruction may include, but is not limited to: PowerPoint presentations including animation, screen transitions, and real-time annotations; Dynamic and interactive Flash content; Streaming audio and video of the course instructor; and Shared Web browsers. Virtual training sessions can be recorded and shared, allowing attendees the opportunity to review content asynchronously after the live event.
Virtual classroom instruction includes real-time sharing of documents, software demonstrations, live polling, live chat/instant messaging, and shared whiteboards allowing virtual class participants to interact collaboratively. Instructors and participants may also share and pass control of their desktop applications.
Active learning is enhanced via simultaneous small-group collaborative activities, known as breakout sessions.
Streaming video integration is provided, by which video content engages course participants and aids in knowledge retention.
To meet the needs of customers who require self-paced, asynchronous training content, custom enterprise-wide solutions for large organizations may be provided. These solutions combine live classroom training supplemented with asynchronous, online training and include virtual versions of classroom activities. Provided modules may be standards compliant (SCORM or AICC) and integrate with the most common Learning Management Systems (LMS).
Custom, blended-solution and asynchronous module features include: training presentations, multimedia delivery of lecture content, streaming video content, in-line quizzes and assessments, software demonstration videos, live remote hands-on exercises (e.g., for IT courses), 24×7 access to course virtual exercise labs, software simulations, and LMS integration (including SCORM 1.2 and 2004 and AICC).
Hybrid courses bridge the gap between an actual classroom course, in which an instructor and attendees are collocated, and a virtual classroom. In hybrid courses, remote attendees can participate simultaneously in the classroom session almost as though they were attending in person. Virtually all of the features available in the virtual classroom environment are available to enhance the remote attendees' hybrid training experience, including the use of remote hands-on exercises.
Hybrid course technology enables remote learners to participate in live classes along with their in-class counter parts. Streaming of live audio and video of the classroom enables the remote participants to see and hear the course instructor and other in-class students. In separate windows in a remote participant's interface, a remote participant can also observe a real-time view of Learning Tree's MagnaLearn™ instructional enhancement system, which projects the course training materials and instructor annotations. Finally, the hybrid learning system enables remote attendees to control in-class computers so that they may complete the technical hands-on exercise labs. As is done for the classroom attendees, student machines are set up in the classroom for remote users. As a result, hands-on exercises work exactly as in the classroom, allowing the instructor to observe the remote attendees' work as s/he would as that of in-class attendees.
All publications, scientific, patent or otherwise discussed in this application are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,058,891; 7,131,068; 7,134,079; and 7,454,708, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0103882.